


*-Written in the Stars-*

by Butters_Writes



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Budding Love, Character Development, F/M, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Spoilers, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butters_Writes/pseuds/Butters_Writes
Summary: A mysterious young lady saves Jotaro, but who could she be? A Zeppeli?
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Original Character(s), Kujo Jotaro/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to expand more on how Alaya fits into JoJo Part 3 canon, so what a better way than to write it all out. :D Let me know if u folks enjoy it !

Alaya sat outside the nurse’s office, waiting to be called back after she was finished taking care of some students who said they were ‘sick’, even though they clearly weren’t. Twiddling her thumbs, she heard a loud crash coming from the room. Alaya quickly swung open the door to the office, immediately summoning Material Girl in case an enemy was there. Looking over to the far west wall, she saw a young man struggling to stand up, and almost as if she teleported, she was in front of him, holding her ground, she glared at the red haired boy in front of them both, anger seething from her quite short, but toned and slender form. She had steady breathing, and she was very focused. Her Stand, Material Girl, looked very graceful, but ready to protect at any moment. The red haired boy, Noriaki Kakyoin, was not expecting another Stand User besides he and Jotaro, but there was something very different with this girl, she not only had a Stand, but she clearly knew how to fight as well. 

“Ah, I wasn’t expecting another User to crash my little party, but I will make sure your death is quick and painless.” Kakyoin boasted. Alaya exhaled deeply, focusing on her breathing, Material Girl shifted her hands to be blades, and took a battle ready stance next to her user. “I think the only one here that will be in pain, is you.” Alaya asserted. With a turn of her wrist, Material Girl charged towards Hierophant Green, moving fast, almost as a blur. Material Girl shifted her hands to maces, and catching Hierophant Green off guard, brought a heavy hand down on a tendril, and another onto his cheek. Kakyoin fell backwards, coughing out blood. “I underestimated you, Zeppeli.” He wheezed.

“Everyone does.” Alaya stated. 

Alaya turned around, seeing the young man she had seen get slammed into the wall up and standing. Jotaro looked down at her, their eyes locking for just a moment, Alaya knew who he was. Pausing for only a second to make sure she was right in her assumption, she bolted out of the room, leaving the door open. Jotaro, now confused, shook his head, “Yare Yare,” He sighed, annoyed. Lifting the now unconscious Kakyoin up and over his shoulder, he carried him to his residence, where his grandfather and mother were, along with Avdol. 

~ 

“Did anything else happen besides your run in with Kakyoin?” Asked Jotaro’s grandfather, Joseph Joestar. “Not really,” said Jotaro, trailing off a bit. “Are you positive? You seem a bit lost in thought,” Mr. Joestar said curiously. “It’s nothing, don’t you have better things to do than ask questions old man?” Jotaro said.

Avdol had poked his head into the room they were in, to see how Kakyoin was doing after Jotaro had removed the flesh bud from his forehead. “How is Kakyoin doing?” Asked Avdol. “He seems to be doing fine, he’s sleeping still though.” Jotaro tisked. Avdol could also tell Jotaro was lost in thought, looking out the window of the illuminated room, tapping his foot.

The next morning, Avdol found Mrs. Holly Kujo in a feverish state, taking a closer look, he saw that she had materialized her own Stand, and that it was working against her body due to DIO’s curse. As they were searching and examining the spirit photographs Mr. Joestar had taken, Kakyoin had woken up, and found his way to where they were. Not long afterwards of a bit of conversing, Mrs. Kujo gently woke up, and asked what was going on, and almost instantaneously, Alaya appeared, a small vase of daisies being held in her small arms. Knocking on the outside wall to alert them of her presence, she held out the vase, along with a note that said ‘For Misses Seiko’. 

“These are for Mrs. Kujo,” Alaya smiled. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting somethin’ important.”

Mr. Joestar paused for a moment, scanning Alaya and processing the voice he had just heard from her. Alaya opened her eyes from smiling, and upon opening them, Mr. Joestar ran to Alaya, squeezing her in an embrace. “Mr. Joestar…” Alaya said a bit surprised at the sudden embrace. “Mr. Joestar, this is embarrassing!” Alaya exclaimed, exasperated a bit.

“S-Sorry, I, you just look so much like a friend i had back in the day.” Mr. Joestar sniffled. “My uncle? Ms. Lisa Lisa told me about it. I heard he was a very honorable man. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to be going, I just came here to drop off these flowers for Misses Seiko.” Alaya smiled, hopefully trying to make a quick exit as to not disturb their seemingly personal family moment, and to hopefully not catch the attention of Jotaro.

“Hey, Wait.” Jotaro groaned, “You’re the chick who helped me yesterday morning.” Alaya paused in the doorway, her back turned to the rest of the room, she fell silent for a moment. “Don’t worry about it,” She sighed, “just doing what I think is right.” before she could take another step out of the entryway, Mr. Joestar had put a hand on her shoulder, making Alaya jump ever so slightly. “Jotaro never told me you did that for him,” he said kindly. Holly sat up a bit, turning to face Alaya and her father. “Thank you for the flowers Alaya!” Holly smiled, “I didn’t know you stood up for and saved my son from a fight! I wouldn’t have ever thought you were so humble!” 

“She didn’t ‘save’ me, she just helped me up,” Jotaro grumbled. Alaya glanced over her shoulder, smirking a bit, locking eyes with Jotaro for a blink of a moment. Jotaro could feel a small fleck of warmth attempting to brush across his cheeks, but annoyingly grunted, the feeling vanishing as soon as he huffed. “Oh ignore him sweetie,” Holly cooed, “he’s just hard headed and doesn’t like admitting things. Would you like to stay for dinner? I’m sure we could whip something up for you, you look famished!” Alaya smiled and nervously chuckled a bit. “Ah, Misses Seiko I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Alaya stated. 

“You’re an excellent fighter,” Kakyoin piped up, “we should show you our gratitude to you for saving me from DIO’s control at the least.” Mr. Joestar and Avdol both nodding in agreement with the redhead. Alaya shook her head, exhaling a small chuckle. “If you insist,” she mumbled, “but,” she paused, “I’m the one that’s going to cook.” Mr. Joestar smiled at her almost eagerly in response to her statement.


	2. Let's Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alaya cooks dinner, and some explanations for her silence about being a Zeppeli are discovered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine wanted a new chapter so here's a quick update ! it's still not super long, but there's more explanation to Alaya's character in this one. Enjoy and let me know if y'all like it !

“So, what exactly is so important about the Zeppelis old man?” Jotaro asked, as Mr. Joestar helped set the table as Holly rested. Mr. Joestar fell silent, his face flushing stark white, as he remembered all the things Caesar did for him, the memories, the ache. “Well, are you gonna answer my question or not?” Jotaro snarled. Mr. Joestar sighed. “The Zeppelis have done a lot for our family, let me just say that. They’ve gone as far as sacrificing themselves for our lives.” Mr. Joestar said shakily and choked on words. “But that’s not what we are here for. We need to find Dio and save your mother.”

Jotaro nodded in agreement, but was left a bit confused and still curious. Waving off his grandfather, Jotaro wandered his way to the kitchen to see what was being made, as it seemed to smell appetizing. What he saw he wasn’t expecting though.

Alaya stood on top of the counter, reaching for a package of dried noodles, and a few spices. Jotaro cleared his throat to hint that he was there, and Alaya dropped her handful of spices and the noodles she had grabbed in response to Jotaro’s grunt. 

“What the hell Jotaro?!” She snapped. “You could’ve just said ‘hey’ and NOT done that.” Jotaro sighed annoyed. “Gimme a break, I was just checking to see what the smell was.” Alaya jumped from the counter, landing on the hardwood flooring, her heels clacking upon her landing. “I’m making rigatoni, now unless you need something in here, then leave.” Alaya rolled her eyes at him, while pouring some pasta into a pot of boiling water. Jotaro tisked in response, turning around and walking out of the kitchen. 

Alaya went back to stirring a saucepan that had begun to boil, adding spices every so often, and adjusting the heat of the stove every so often to ensure it wouldn’t burn. Holding a pair of tongs in her left hand after stirring the noodles, Alaya walked over and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a stick of cream cheese from the dairy crisper on the door. 

As she was about to close the refrigerator door, Mr. Joestar had suddenly appeared next to her, leaning on the door. “What are you cooking? It smells amazing!” Alaya about slipped and hit her head on the top of the refrigerator in surprise at the sudden appearance of Mr. Joestar. “Mamma fucking Mia! Do any of you Joestars know how to be polite?!” Alaya shouted, rubbing the top of her head as it still stung from her collision with the top of the refrigerator. “Oh, uh, sorry!” Mr. Joestar smiled nervously. Alaya grumbled, getting up, and shutting the refrigerator door. “I’m making rigatoni, now unless you REALLY need something in here, could you please, for the love of Christ, LEAVE.” Alaya hissed, clearly annoyed. “Alright, Alright! You don’t have to shout.” Mr. Joestar said, waving his hands nervously. Alaya let out a proud grumble, and smirked.

“I have an important question to ask you though,” Mr. Joestar said, his tone switching to seriousness. “Why didn’t my mother tell me about you? Why didn’t she tell me that she had trained someone other than Caesar and I?” Alaya let out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head. “I was Miss Lisa Lisa’s last pupil. She didn’t want me to be known to the rest of you while she was training me. It’s complicated.” Alaya’s face turned a bit pained, her emerald green eyes flickering as if they were almost teary. “Let’s talk about this at a different time, I’m still cooking.” Mr. Joestar nodded and let out a grunt in agreement. 

~

Upon finishing up dinner and plating everything up, she stepped out of the kitchen, untying her apron and hanging it up where Miss Holly had left it beforehand. Dusting her hands off, and throwing a hand towel over her shoulder, Alaya went to go find the others. Waltzing into the living room, she knocked on the wall to alert them of her presence, in case they were having a conversation. “Food is ready,” Alaya said, her face showing clear annoyance due to the interruptions she had while cooking. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go have a quick smoke.”

“Hey hold it,” Jotaro groaned, as everyone else had made their way to the dining area for dinner. “I never said thanks for the help earlier, I really didn’t need any.” Alaya rolled her eyes and let out a slight chuckle, smirking. “Don’t worry about it, I just saw someone in need and pitched in.” Alaya pulled out a box of cigarettes from her purse, pulling two out and sticking one between her cherry red lips, and striking a match on the windowsill, lighting her cigarette. She offered the second to Jotaro, looking up at him, her emerald eyes glimmering. Jotaro glared down at her, feeling a tinge of warmth gracing his ears. Jotaro grabbed the cigarette from Alaya’s dainty fingers, sticking it in his mouth and Star proceeding to light it. Alaya let out a deep exhale of smoke, flicking ash onto the ground from her burning cigarette. Jotaro couldn’t help but stare at her as the sun was reaching the horizon, her blonde loose curls falling across her cheeks and in front of the bridge of her nose. Alaya finishing her cigarette, knelt down to put it out on the concrete of the walkway, brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, making the white feather on her red pearl earring to sway. Jotaro shifted a bit as he finished his cigarette, crossing his arms. He couldn’t help but stare at the crouching figure next to him, her frame was appeasing to look at, especially in the fading sunlight.

Alaya stood up and walked over to a trash bin to throw the butt of her cigarette into, walking back over to the door to go into and eat dinner. However she was blocked by Jotaro standing in front of the doorway, glaring down at her. “Could you move, asshole? I’m hungry, let me go eat dinner, I don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” Alaya said. Jotaro let out a sigh, stepping aside to let her by. Alaya walked into the residence to the dining area, and Jotaro finished the rest of his cigarette, throwing it onto the ground and stomping it out. Jotaro groaned, frustrated, he couldn’t get a read on what kind of person Alaya was, as if she was a mystery he was trying to solve. He knew nothing about her or her past, and he wanted to find out.

~

As everyone was eating dinner, there was idle chatter about how the food was, and plans to leave as soon as everyone was finished eating. “I’m going with you,” Alaya calmly spoke, earning a shocked grunt from Jotaro and Mr. Joestar. “You can’t,” Mr. Joestar sternly said. “I’m going to lose another one of your family because of our bloodline.” This earned a shocked groan from Jotaro, as he stared at his grandfather, Mr. Joestar’s eyes starting to water. “I have to,” Alaya glared at Mr. Joestar, “Dio has to pay for what he has done to my family. He can’t get away with this, not anymore.” Alaya said, her voice laced with assertiveness. Her stubbornness earned a chuckle from Jotaro, Alaya darting her eyes to the sound; making her cock and eyebrow, and earning a small smirk from her. “Why the chuckle Jotaro, Hm? Something funny?” Alaya smiled a bit devilishly. Jotaro furrowed his brow and rolled his eyes at her, tisking in response to her question.

“I’m going with you all whether you like it or not Mr. Joestar,” Alaya said sternly, a smirk still gracing her lips. Mr. Joestar sighed in defeat, knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince her to stay. “Alright,” He groaned, “We leave immediately. Grab what you need now, we won’t be taking any joyrides.” Alaya smirked, feeling satisfied with herself. 

~

Bidding Holly goodbye, the five of them made their way to a black SUV, Alaya rolling two medium sized Louis Vuitton luggage bags behind her, earning stares and glares, from the other four men. Alaya hoisted the two bags into the trunk of the SUV, setting them on their sides, and attempting to reach the handle of the trunk to pull it closed, but failing even when on the tips of her heels. Jotaro sighed, seeing her struggle to reach the handle, and came up beside her and put a hand on top of the trunk and slammed it closed. Alaya jumped back a bit at the sudden slam, making her sunglasses almost fall off. Alaya glared up at Jotaro in frustration, turning around and huffing as she walked to the vehicle’s door and hopped into the backseat. 

After she had buckled herself in, not paying attention, she suddenly felt two very large bodies right next to her, and upon looking up, saw that Jotaro and Kakyoin had seated themselves on either side of her, making her face flush red. She froze, and very shakily pushed her sunglasses up further on her face, sweating a bit from the tension she was feeling from being so incredibly embarrassed, and gulping as her mouth had become almost as dry as the desert they were about to head to. 

Jotaro glared down at her and groaned, annoyed that he had to sit next to her. Kakyoin just sat and shot Alaya a quick glance, seeing the motion of her pushing her sunglasses up. Alaya could feel eyes on her, and it made her sweat just a bit more.

Mr. Joestar finally had made his way to the front driver seat, after talking with the Speedwagon Foundation’s doctors, just to inform them of Holly’s condition, so they knew what they were working with. After buckling his seat belt, and starting the SUV’s ignition, Mr. Joestar smiled.

“Let’s hit the Road!”


End file.
